Not everything
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: — Quedate conmigo. Te puedo entender, sé lo que has pasado, he sentido lo que sientes. Perder absolutamente todo. Katniss apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. — No todo. Regalo para LizethMellark.


_Esta historia es parte de un intercambio que hice con mi socia del crimen LizethMellark. Desde que nos conocimos en 2013 hemos intentado hacer uno y este 2016 ha sido nuestro año._

 _Saamos las opciones del intercambio pasado del foro EDDL y como ha estado llorando porque no hay tanto Finnis como le gustaría decidí darle eso._

 _Es mi primer Finnis así que no sé como ha quedado, espero y no tan mal xD._

 _Espero que te guste, Lissy!_

 _Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Solo mi nuevo amor al Finnis._

 **.**

 **Not everything**

 **.**

No le gustaba el gris. Cada vez que se veía en el reflejo del espejo podía ver a su padre en sus ojos.

No estaba segura hasta que punto llegaría a odiar un color, pero justo en ese momento sabía que no quería verlo.

Todo en su vida se había vuelto un profundo y sin fin gris. Tanto que ahora lo estaba tocando.

Se preguntaba habían dejado las habitaciones del Distrito trece especialmente de ese color para hacer el ambiente más deprimente de lo que pudiera ser.

El sonido de la puerta la hizo dejar de pensar en ello. No se molestó en saludar o algo, su madre y Primer sabían que no estaba de ánimo ni para eso.

— Parece que la etiqueta de mentalmente inestables te está gustando.

Katniss fruncio el ceño.

— No creo que seas la persona más apta para decir eso.

Y era cierto. Antes de que todo pasara él no podía incluso ni moverse a menos de que tuviera la ayuda de una silla de ruedas. Siempre estaba ido, como si en su mente hubiese creado una realidad alterna de lo que le gustaría que pasara. No podía culparlo, ella también la tenía pero no podía permitirse el gusto de simplemente irse. Aún quedaba una esperanza de recuperar a Peeta.

Y ahora su única ancla a la realidad se había esfumado.

— Luces muy calmado considerando lo que ha pasado — dijo Katniss, notando su humor.

— Tengo un peso menos que llevar.

Volvió su mirada al techo. Ella también tenía una persona de la cual no tendría que preocuparse de nuevo. A la cual no podían hacerle de daño. Y en lugar de poder suspirar y terminar con todo, se sentía peor incluso cuando él estaba en peligro, cuando Snow lo tenía en su poder.

— No sé como logras sentirte de esa manera. Todo a empeorado para mí desde ese día.

Finnick se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo que me he cansado de vivir así.

Katniss suspiró.

— Yo también.

— ¿Entonces qué estás esperando?

— Solo quiero un par de días más tranquila.

— ¿Vacaciones forzadas de tus deberes de Sinsajo? — bromea Finnick.

Se pregunta cuando tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que él sonrió. Y por alguna razón su tono juguetón le regresa un poco el ánimo.

Intenta sonreír de la misma forma en la que él lo hizo, pero termina siendo más como una mueca.

— No te rías de mis chistes si no te gustaron, me hace sentir peor esa mirada que me has dado.

— Fue bueno, solo que no soy muy experta en eso de las bromas.

— Lo hemos notado todos, creeme. No es necesario dar explicaciones.

Él toma una de sus madres entre las suyas. Son tan cálidas a pesar de que el resto de su cuerpo se siente casi congelado. Decide que incluso aunque no sea fanática del contacto físico, guardará esa sensación por unos minutos más.

Finnick sigue sonriendole, tal vez porque no ha rechazado si contacto o que es la primera persona que logra sacarle un puñado de palabras, y más.

— Te han quitado todo.

Le da una mirada triste, sin dejar que su apretón sea con menos fuerza.

Piensa en Mags, en Annie, en la familia o amigos que pudo haber o no tenido y que ahora eran solo recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fue.

— No todo.

* * *

La perdida de Peeta y Annie no fue llevada tan mal por ellos, no cuando se tenían el uno al otro. Y eso era más de lo que podían desear.

Los siguientes propos fueron los más difíciles de grabar. La mayoría esperaba que cayera su furia contra el Capitolio mas que nunca, llorar desconsolada o simplemente lucir medio muerta y sin esperanza de vida. Katniss no lograba darles eso y Coin se frustraba cada día con mayor razón.

— ¿Dónde está Finnick? — preguntó Katniss por el micrófono.

— A el señor Odair se le ha prohibido el paso a la sala de grabación cuando este haciendo su trabajo como símbolo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Señorita Everdeen, deje de quejarse y siga con lo suyo. Tendrá tiempo de sobra para pasar con su nuevo novio — escupió Coin.

— Él no es mi nuevo novio.

— Entonces deje de actuar como si lo fuera.

* * *

Su primer beso fue todo menos perfecto. Fue la primera noche después de su primer día de entrenamiento oficial. Nunca antes había sentido sus músculos tan agarrotados como esa vez.

— Tal vez deberías dejarlo — sugirió Finnick.

— No lo creo.

Soltó un gemido. Las manos de él recorrían toda su espalda, masajeando cada parte que le causara dolor.

— No entiendo como no fuiste con tu madre o Prim para que te recetaran una pomada. Ellas deben entender que estés algo oxidada.

— Ellas no lo entenderían — respondió. Otro gemido—. Se siente tan bien.

Se acercó cuidadosamente a su oído.

— Sé hacer otras cosas que se sentirían mejor.

Podía sentir su respiración en su cuello e inmediatamente se tensó.

Finnick soltó una carcajada al er su cara de terror.

— Solo estoy bromeando.

— Qué extraño sentido del humor.

Golpeó un lado de la cama junto a él.

— Déjame ver ese golpe de ahí — Katniss dudó un segundo—. Prometo que no me propasaré contigo... A menos que lo quieras.

Le guiñó el ojo. El rostro de Katniss se tornó rojo.

— No estoy para bromas, de verdad me duele.

— Entonces acercate.

Finnick comenzó a untar un poco de pomada para los golpes en el lado derecho de su mejilla.

Hizo una mueca.

— Te has dado duro, ¿eh?

— Ya te dije que no fue mi idea. Mi compañera dijo que lucharíamos pero nunca aclaró que con objetos voladores.

No pasó ni un segundo después que Finnick acarició su mejilla cuando sus labios estaban sobre los suyos.

A los dos los tomó de sorpresa pero poco a poco se dejaron llevar.

Katniss no podía creer lo que estaban haciendo. Sentía las manos de Finnick comenzando a ponerse en sus caderas, atrayéndola más a él.

Ese beso tenía todo lo que no habían podido decirse esos meses. Era desesperado y con necesidad. Pero sobre todo podía sentir la tensión entre ellos. Palpable. Tangible.

— Creo que deberíamos parar — dijo Katniss cuando Finnick comenzó a bajar sus labios hacia su cuello.

— ¿Es lo que quieres?

— No.

— Entonces no tenemos porque hacerlo.

* * *

La mayoría de las personas tratarían de convencerse que lo que pasó esa noche fue un error. Que nunca volvería a ocurrir. Que solo fue un beso de una vez (que es todo lo que ocurrió). Pero ellos no. Ellos sabían que había algo a pesar de que solo Finnick lo admitiera.

Prim encontró a su hermana en su habitación a la hora de la reflexión, lo que era raro ya que últimamente solo se pasaba por ahí a dormir. En algunas ocasiones ni eso.

— ¿Katniss? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vivo aquí.

— Pues no lo pareciera. ¿Hay problemas con Finnick?

— No — se apresuró a decir—. Nada de nada.

— Puedes contar conmigo. Sé guardar secretos, incluso de mamá.

Katniss suspiró.

— Tal vez si hay algo con él.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— La noche pasada, él estaba poniendo pomada en mi mejilla por el golpe y entonces...

— Entonces...

— Es un poco vergonzoso.

— No hay necesidad de decirlo, Katniss.

— ¿No?

— Absolutamente. Creo que sé lo que está pasando. Tienes miedo de ir muy rápido con esto.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— Soy más inteligente de lo que me dan mérito.

— Así que, ¿estoy avanzando muy rápido? Se siente muy rápido. No ha pasado mucho desde lo que pasó con Peeta y yo...

— Katnis, tranquila — Prim la interrumpió—. Estás hablando muy rápido.

— Lo siento.

— Creo que deberías esperar para saber que es lo que quieres. Estás confundida y cualquier persona en tu situación lo estaría. Pero lo más importante ahora es averiguar exactamente lo que quieres.

* * *

Su primer beso en público fue cuando recibieron los resultados de sus pruebas. Ambos eran aptos para ir al Capitolio.

— Nos han puesto en el mismo escuadrón — mencionó Finnick—. Así podré cuidarte mejor.

La atrajo hacia él y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.

Katniss pudo notar como varias personas se les quedaban viendo de forma extraña. Lo apartó de golpe.

— ¿Qué? — observó a su alrededor—. Cierto. Tenemos audiencia.

— Tal vez deberías controlar un poco más tus impulsos.

— ¿De verdad?

— Solo un poco más. Esto todavía es muy...

— Pronto, lo sé. Lo entiendo.

ooo

Resulta que el escuadrón asignado terminó siendo todo un fiasco. Los nombraron "escuadrón estrella" y solo servían para hacer lo que mejor saben: lucir bien para la cámara.

Planearon su escapada la primera noche, la cual habría sido un éxito de no ser porque les enviaron un comunicado.

Coin quería un propio de ellos dos en una situación intima para dar más esperanza. Si el Sinsajo podía rehacer su vida al lado de otro hombre, todos los demás podrían.

Ese beso fue el peor que han tenido hasta la fecha. Se sentía tan forzado y no le provocó ninguna sensación.

Estaban siendo usados nuevamente.

* * *

Se sentía en el ambiente que era el final de una era. La nueva vida tan esperada por muchos comenzaba a renacer.

Pero ya se sabe lo que dicen, nunca es guerra si no hay inocentes siendo víctimas. Confundidos por culpables.

Y esa tarde la víctima fue la menor de las Everdeen. Ella nunca fue la causante de nada, solo estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Esa muerte sin sentido llevó a otra con mas sentido. La de la presidenta.

Katniss no podía acabar con la vida de Snow cuando tenía a Coin al alcance de una flecha.

Su tiro fue tan limpio y sin titubear que ella misma se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que es terminar con alguien.

Y esa muerte con sentido habría llevado a la de Katniss. Pero ahí estaba alguien para detener ese ciclo.

Finnick apagó el fuego que estaba sobre Katniss, incluso cuando ella ya lo consideraba inextinguible.

* * *

El funeral de Prim fue todo lo que se esperaba que fuese. La señora Everdeen inconsolable. Los invitados daban el pésame cada cinco minutos como si hubieran olvidado haberlo hecho. Y Katniss... Ella apenas y se movía. Desde que la última bomba de la rebelión había explotado no dejaba de ver la fotografía de su hermana menor.

Finnick no podía no sentirse mal por ella. Todo lo que le quedaba era un par de cosas materiales que la menor de los Everdeen había dejado en la aldea de los vencedores.

Nada que enterrar. Nada a lo que aferrarse.

Su condena de aislamiento por el asesinato de la presidenta Coin había sido revocada ese día. Los médicos alegaban que si ya jo se encontraba en condiciones apropiadas antes de la muerte de su hermana no le harían ningún favor a nadie el seguir con ello.

Se quedó hasta que los empleados de la funeraria comenzaron a quitar los arreglos de flores.

Katniss observó a su madre, con la mirada pérdida que ya era natural de ver en su rostro. Vio como dirigió su mirada hacia ella, y en lugar de ir hasta donde estaba, salió del recinto. Sin mirar atrás, sin despedirse.

— Katniss — Finnick tocó su mejilla, acariciándola—. Por favor, escúchame. No puedes volver a irte, ¿entiendes?

Ella asintió, pero sin reaccionar o tener idea alguna de lo que le dijo.

— Quedate conmigo. Te puedo entender, sé lo que has pasado, he sentido lo que sientes. Perder absolutamente todo.

Katniss apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

— No todo.

* * *

— Tenemos una situación, preciosa — dijo Haymitch mientras entraba a su casa en la aldea en la aldea de los vencedores.

Vio a Katniss abranzando a Finnick en uno de los sillones de la sal de estar.

— Ahora tenemos dos situaciones — corrigió él.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Katniss, apartándose rápidamente de los brazos de Finnick.

— Plutarch nos necesita en el Capitolio, ahora mismo.

— Solo han pasado dos semanas después de que acabó la rebelión, ¿qué es tan importante?

— No lo sé, yo solo recibo órdenes.

— Dile de mi parte que estoy enferma o algo — dijo Katniss, acomodándose de nuevo—. Ya he acabado con el asunto del Sinsajo.

— Plutarch ha dicho sin excepciones. El aéreodeslizador llega en una hora.

ooo

— Así que tú y el sexsymbol... — susurró Haymitch después de asegurarse que Finnick se había quedado dormido.

— No es Finnick y yo.

— Eso no lo dice la posición en la que los encontré.

Katniss guardó silencio, sabiendo que no podía ocultarle nada, aunque lo intentará, a su ex mentor.

— Es agradable tener a alguien a tu lado después de los últimos meses.

— ¿Qué hay sobre mí?

— Y que no huela a alcohol.

— ¿Estás segura de esto?

Lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder. No, no estaba segura de lo que estaban haciendo. No estaba segura de lo que eran ahora. De lo único que estaba segura es que Finnick era su bote de salvación y que sin él se hundiría, esta vez para siempre.

— Sí.

— ¿Y él?

— No lo sé.

ooo

— Antes de entrar quiero aclarar que estamos igual de sorprendidos que ustedes — dijo Plutarch de forma lenta.

— ¿Qué hacemos en el hospital?

— Tiene algo que ver con lo que está pasando.

Los condujo hasta la sala de cuidados intensivos. Todo se veía normal, un poco abrumado y con más pacientes de lo que esperaría. Comenzó a notar la cantidad de agentes de la paz que custodiaban las ultimas salas, al igual que un par de camillas en el pasillo.

— ¿Finnick? — gritó una de las chicas de las camillas.

— ¿Annie?

Y de pronto todo tuvo sentido.

Annie saltó sobre Finnick a una velocidad increíble. Ella buscaba sus labios, desesperada pero él la apartaba cariñosamente, solo conformándose con abrazos.

Katniss había sido testigo en primera fila de su reencuentro. Sintió como algo dentro de ella se había roto una y otra vez.

— ¿Katniss? — dijo Plutarch—. Por aquí.

Abrió la última puerta del pasillo, invitándola a pasar.

Dudó por un segundo si debía aceptar su oferta o solo huir de ese lugar en el momento. Tenia una pequeña idea de lo que pudiera encontrar ahí y no sabía si estaba lista o incluso quería verlo.

Finalmente comenzó a avanzar, lentamente hasta poder visualizar por la ventana una cabellera rubia desordenada.

El aire parecía haberse ido completamente de su sistema. A su alrededor cada cosa daba vueltas.

— ¿Peeta? — susurró, pensando que él no la había escuchado.

Pero lo hizo. Dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

En ese momento Peeta Mellark la estaba observando como tantas noches lo había deseado. Igual que en sus sueños más salvajes había pensando que nunca pasarían de eso, ser fantasías.

Lo tenía finalmente frente a ella y no sabía como reaccionar al respecto.

— ¿Katniss?

Y lo que pasó después como deseaba que hubiera sido un sueño.

Sus manos apreando fuertemente su cuello, su cara roja de ira, Haymitch intentando sujetarlo de la cintura tirando de él.

Porque para Snow (inclusive muerto) no era suficiente sufrimiento lo que había pasado con su hermana, también tenía que quitarle a Peeta dos veces.

* * *

— Te irás con ella, ¿cierto? — Katniss preguntó a pesar de ya saber la respuesta. Aun le quedaba un poco de esperanza que su respuesta fuese negativa.

— Annie me necesita — suspiró —. Así como Peeta te necesita.

— Él me odia.

— Y por esa razón es necesario que estés acompañándole. Ayudándole a recuperarse.

— ¿Quién me ayudará a mí?

— Se ayudaran el uno al otro.

— ¿La quieres?

— Me necesita. Tú no.

— Tienes razón, no te necesito — y le dolía que estuviera en lo cierto—. Te quiero.

— No hagas esto más difícil, por favor — quiso tomar sus manos pero ella apartó de golpe.

— ¿Dificil para quién? ¿Para ti?

— Sí, Katniss. Esto no es fácil para mí — espetó—. No eres la única aquí que la está pasando.

— Siquiera tendríamos que pasar esto. Pero si tanto lo deseas, puedes irte. No te detendré.

Finnick suspiró. No esperaba nada diferente. Siquiera esperaba algo. El ser amigos simplemente no sirve. No es suficiente.

— Katniss — se detuvo en la puerta—, sobre esto... sobre nosotros...

— No te preocupes, nunca ocurrió.

— Eso no es lo que quise decir.

— Yo sí. Todo volverá a la normalidad.

— No todo.


End file.
